supernaturalbrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Jack (Nephilim)
Jack|250px Season 12,13 Categoria Nephilim Primeira Aparição Ao Longo da Torre de Vigia Última Aparição - Status Vivo Afiliação Família Winchester Poderes Angelicais Interpretado por Alexander Calvert Jack é filho de Lúcifer e Kelly Kline. Ele é o primeiro e único Nephilim conhecido a ser criado por um Arcanjo. •••Temporadas••• ○12ª Temporada○ Depois que Lúcifer tomou posse do corpo presidente do Jefferson Rooney, ele fez dormiu com a ajudante e amante de Jefferson, Kelly, que não sabia da posse. Após a primeira rodada, Kelly disse que acreditava que Jefferson Rooney (Lúcifer) seria um excelente pai, que inspirou Lúcifer a dormir com ela novamente e a conceber uma criança. A concepção de Nephilim foi sentida por Castiel, que estava a quilômetros de distância dentro do Bunker dos homens de letras. Ele e os irmãos Winchester decidiram que precisavam se livrar da criança, pois era a "geração de Lúcifer". Depois que Sam e Dean re-aprisionaram com sucesso Lúcifer, Castiel levou Kelly para um jantar. Ele implorou com ela para se livrar da criança, informando-lhe que não era de filho de Jefferson, mas de Lúcifer. Kelly fingiu que iria no banheiro e fugiu do restaurante. Quando ela se afastou em um táxi, ela insistiu através de um telefonema de que o bebê ainda era dela, e ela não queria se livrar disso. Depois que sua mãe foi resgatada por Dagon de anjos tentando matá-la e ele, Dagon revelou a sua mãe Kelly que ele era um menino. Em outro lugar, Lúcifer mencionou a Crowley que o poder de seu filho é igual ao dele. Quando Kelly começou a sentir "pequenas dores estranhas", ela ordenou que Dagon a levasse a um médico, caso alguma coisa estivesse errado com o bebê. O Dr. Turner não conseguiu encontrar nada de errado com o próprio bebê, e Dagon garantiu a Kelly que a criança estava bem e ele se tornaria grande e forte. As dores eram, de fato, o início de uma dor intensa e ameaçadora para a vida que Kelly iria experimentar, já que o nascimento de um Nephilim sempre era fatal para o ser humano. No futuro, Kelly só tem menos de um mês antes de dar à luz e diz por Dagon o horror inimaginável que a criança desencadeará em seu nascimento. Em um esforço para parar isso, Kelly comete suicídio, mas seu filho não deixa ela morrer. Após a sua "ressurreição", Kelly afirma que sentiu que sua alma aumentava por ela e que era bom, não mal, embora Dagon acredite que a criança apenas a trouxe de volta para garantir sua própria sobrevivência. Depois de ser sequestrado por Castiel, Kelly insiste na bondade de seu filho. Castiel é ordenado por Joshua para trazer Kelly através do portal para o céu, que matará Kelly e seu filho e espalhará seus átomos pelo universo. Como Kelly continua a insistir na bondade de seu filho, Castiel pergunta a ela sobre se isso é verdade, quem irá guiar e proteger a criança após o nascimento, uma vez que Kelly morrerá no processo. A criança chuta momentos depois e Castiel a sente. À medida que os Winchesters chegam, a criança tem uma premonição de um conflito entre Dagon e Castiel no Portal do Céu e instrui Kelly a se levar e a Castiel lá, tendo escolhido Castiel para protegê-lo e guiá-lo depois de sentir Castiel quando ele tocou a barriga de Kelly. No Portal do Céu, Dagon mata Joshua e derrota sem esforço os defensores de Kelly. Como Castiel e Kelly estão de mãos dadas, Jack capacita Castiel, fazendo com que seus olhos brilham. Com a criança ajudando-o, Castiel é facilmente capaz de dominar um Dagon chocado e paralisar seus poderes. Dizendo a Dagon para chamar isso de "milagre", Castiel usa o poder de Jack para incinerar e matar o Príncipe do Inferno. Após a morte de Dagon, Castiel diz aos Winchesters que era ele mesmo e filho de Lúcifer que matou Dagon. Castiel diz aos Winchesters, que planejavam remover a graça da criança e deixá-lo humano e impotente, que ele agora sabe que a criança deve nascer com todo seu poder intacto, pois ele agora tem fé no bem da criança. Quando eles partiram em seu caminhão, Castiel diz a Kelly que a criança o mostrou "o futuro". Castiel leva Kelly para uma casa junto ao lago, que está preparada para um bebê recém nascido. Kelly está desesperada por seu filho nascer bem e bem-amado. Durante o trabalho, um portal para outra dimensão é aberto e Sam, Dean, Castiel e Crowley usa para levar Lucifer para dentro, mas ele levou Mary Winchester com ele enquanto tentavam empurrá-lo. Sam volta para a casa para encontrar Kelly morta, juntamente com uma fuga de chamas impressão de pé levando ao berçário. No interior, ele descobre um Nephilim crescido com olhos dourados sentados na esquina e dá a Sam um sorriso ameaçador. 13ª Temporada No episódio "Achados e Perdidos" (Lost & Found) , Sam tenta conversar com Jack, e o Nephilim pergunta se ele é o pai dele. Sam diz a Jack que ele não é seu pai, e ainda está conversando com Jack quando Dean chega e atira em Jack, Sam tentou detê-lo, sem sucesso. Jack fica bravo e, em autodefesa, começa a gritar, fazendo com que um pulso de energia emana de seu corpo que sopra todas as janelas da casa e congela Sam e Dean no ar antes de joga-los contra à parede, deixando-os inconscientes. Jack sai da casa e vagueia pelos bosques sem roupas até encontrar um restaurante chamado "Pirate Pete's Jolly Treats", e pergunta no drive-thru sobre o pai dele. Ao ver que ele está nu e confuso, um funcionário, Clark Barker, chama sua mãe, a xerife Christine Barker, vai lidar com a situação. A xerife Barker chega para encontrar Jack ainda parado no estacionamento. Ao ver a arma da xerife, Jack inicialmente assume uma posição defensiva até que a xerife Barker convense ele de que só quer ajudá-lo. Na delegacia da xerife, Jack agora está completamente vestido e começa a absorver seu novo ambiente enquanto a xerife Barker tenta tirar informações dele. Jack só pode dizer a ela que sua mãe está no céu e que ele está procurando por seu pai. Jack tira as impressões digitais, e fica com Clark que diz que Jack é doido . Jack diz que ele não é doido, mas que ele está com fome. Clark leva Jack para a sala uma sala onde tem máquinas de lanches, onde Jack prova um novo poder que lhe permite obter comida gratuita das máquinas; ele se torna um grande fã de "Nougat" (Torrone). Logo depois de mostrar essa habilidade à xerife Barker, Jack começa a pegar o rádio dos anjos, o que causa dor debilitante. Quando xerife Barker tenta impedir que ele se afaste, Jack perde o controle e a manda voar para as máquinas de venda automática. Quando ele tenta sair da estação, ele se depara com Dean, mas antes que Jack possa fazer qualquer coisa, Sam o atinge com uma Taser, tornando Jack inconsciente. Porém a xerife chega e aponta uma arma para Dean e Sam, que se rendem. Sam e Jack são colocados em uma cela, enquanto Dean explica a situação para o xerife. Quando Jack acorda, Sam se desculpa com Jack e explica que não queria machucá-lo. Jack diz a Sam que ele estava com medo das vozes que ele estava ouvindo, o que o fazia perder o controle. Jack diz a Sam que ele não sabe se ele pode abrir outra fenda e que ele precisa encontrar seu pai, que o protegerá. Quando Sam diz a ele que Lucifer não faz isso, Jack o corrige e diz que Castiel é seu pai, porque sua mãe lhe disse que Castiel o manteria seguro. Ele também explica que, por meio de sua mãe, ele sabia que o mundo era perigoso e teve que amadurecer até a idade adulta imediatamente após o nascimento para se proteger. Um trio de anjos liderado por Miriam chega na delegacia; Dois dos anjos localizaram Jack na cela. Quando eles tentam levá-lo, uma luta segue, terminando com Sam desenhando e tocando no símbolo com sangue afastando-os da delegacia. A ação do sigilo causa o desconforto momentâneo de Jack. Miriam entra na área da cela, mas é cercada por Sam e Dean. Dizendo que ela está desistindo, ela diz a Sam que, se os anjos não puderem ter ele, ninguém vai e leva sua lâmina de anjo ao coração de Jack. Depois que Sam a mata em retaliação, Jack cai de joelhos e puxa a lâmina do peito. Para todo seu espanto, ele não morre e está bem. Após o choque, Sam e Dean decidem levar Jack com eles de volta ao Bunker dos homens de letras, mas antes de ir para casa, o trio vai no local dos cadáveres de Castiel e a mãe de Jack, e queimam os corpos. No episódio "O Filho em Ascensão" (The Rising Son) , Jack passa seu tempo com Sam e Dean Winchester. Jack percebe que Dean não gosta particularmente dele e tenta imitá-lo para parecer mais favorável. Jack come um hambúrguer e bebe cerveja da mesma maneira (e ao mesmo tempo) que Dean faz, mas isso só serve para irritar Dean. O trio será visitado em breve por Donatello Redfield um velho conhecido e atual profeta do senhor. Donatello percebe que Jack não é humano e admite que ele próprio já não tem sua alma. Mais tarde, ele é informado por "Donatello" para usar seus poderes para abrir uma fenda, mas exatamente como ele quase o completa Dean, Sam e o Donatello real aparecem. Jack percebe que ele foi enganado por Asmodeus que ataca seus amigos, fazendo com que ele se revolte e tente atacar Asmodeus, mas o mesmo foge. Durante a noite, Dean aproxima-se de Jack e diz-lhe que enquanto ele não tem certeza de ser malvado ou não, se for necessário ele mesmo irá matá-lo. Com paciência, Sam tenta ajudar Jack praticando seus poderes para mover um lápis com a mente, ele luta consigo mesmo e fica irritado por não poder fazer uma coisa boa. Muito em breve, ele é capaz de mover o lápis e diz a Sam de sua façanha conquistando as felicidade dele, enquanto ele menciona a promessa de Dean de matá-lo, mas Sam diz que não vai permitir. À noite, ele ouve uma discussão entre Dean e Sam onde ele ouve Sam defendê-lo e Dean acusando Sam de usá-lo para trazer de volta a mãe deles. Ele então ouve à fúria de Dean que ele foi por conta da morte de Castiel, que faz com que seus olhos brilhem quando ele diz o nome do anjo. Isso, sem saber, envia uma mensagem telepática para Castiel que está morto e está jogado no vazio (lugar onde anjos e demônios vão quando morre) e ele acorda depois de ouvir a voz de Jack. No episódio "O Grande Vazio" (The Big Empty), Jack está vendo vídeos antes de ser convidado por Sam para se juntar a ele e Dean em uma caçada, embora ele se recuse devido à desconfiança de Dean ao mesmo tempo que revela que ele está ciente de que Sam quer que ele controle seus poderes só para salvar sua mãe. Sam confirma que quer salvar sua mãe, mas afirma que ele se importa com Jack e promete não permitir que Dean machuque-o enquanto eles vão à sua caçada. O trio vai para a casa da vítima, onde eles colocam seus trajes do FBI, o que confunde Jack e pergunte ao vizinho sobre o que viu e ela explica que era definitivamente a esposa de seu vizinho. Dean e Sam começaram a fazer deduções sobre o que poderia fazê-lo à medida que decidem visitar o túmulo da mulher morta. Eles queimam o corpo para garantir que não seja um zumbi, e digam a um curioso Jack que fizeram por sua mãe e continuam a refletir sobre o que fez. Sam então retorna revelando que ele descobriu que Mia é um Metamorfo quando Dean se junta a ele apontando uma arma. Mia afirma que não feriu ninguém quando os irmãos lhe disseram que alguns de seus pacientes acabaram morrendo, o que a surpreendeu. Sabendo que eles são caçadores, Mia proclama sua inocência e diz que ela tem um álibi e verificá-lo para confirmar. Dean retorna confirmando que ela está dizendo a verdade, para seu alívio. Eles então perguntam se ela não está matando ninguém, quem está. Então ela deduz que é seu velho amante, Buddy, que também é metamorfo e que gostava de matar apenas para atormentar os outros. No entanto, ela está tentando reconciliar seu passado, ajudando as pessoas a superar seu sofrimento. Compreendendo, o estado de Winchesters se Buddy está fazendo isso, então ele deve assumir formas de seus pacientes para obter informações e matá-los. Dean toma à frente da investigação levando Jack , enquanto Sam fica com Mia antes de partir no carro de Mia para persegui-lo.Dean e Jack retornam logo depois e enquanto Dean chama Sam, Jack fala com Mia e diz que ele não é realmente o irmão de Sam e Dean e que sua mãe realmente morreu quando ele nasceu. Ele mostra o vídeo de sua mãe e pergunta a Mia se ela assumirá a forma de Kelly para que ele se despeça dela. Ao ver sua dor, Mia concorda e muda para a forma de Kelly enquanto Jack está com os olhos fechados. Mia, como Kelly, conforta Jack sobre sua dúvida. Dean de repente chega e nocateia Jack antes de ameaçar Mia com uma arma. Este Dean revela-se ser metamorfo Buddy. Buddy abandona a forma de Dean ao falar com Mia, com raiva de abandoná-lo para começar uma nova vida. Ele proclama sua intenção de destruir essa vida fazendo com que ela mate os reféns, mas ela se recusa e diz para matá-la. Assim como ele está prestes a atirar, Buddy vê Sam voltar e se prepara para matá-lo, enganando-o para chegar até ele. Quando Sam começa a abrir a porta, Mia tenta parar Buddy, mas é afastada. Buddy dispara contra Sam, mas Jack usa seu poder para fazer com que a bala ricochete na parede. Isso salva e permite que Sam dispare Buddy, matando-o. Mia se desculpa pelo problema que ela causou e prometeu fazer algo sobre Buddy. Ela lamenta que todas as suas tentativas de ajudar as pessoas não sejam para nada, mas Jack afirma que ela o ajudou em seu tempo de necessidade. Isso alivia um tanto seus espíritos enquanto ela sorriu para ele em agradecimento. No bunker, Dean encontra Jack e elogia-o por suas ações na missão, quando Jack aceita com um sorriso. No episódio "Lápide" (Tombstone), Jack analisa alguns casos nos computadores assim que Dean e Sam retornam ao bunker, com Jack questionando como seu caso foi antes de perceber seu estranho comportamento ao revelar um Castiel ressuscitado. Jack está surpreso enquanto ele traz a declaração do irmãos Winchesters de nada que volta de ser queimado, mas logo ouve que isso depende porque ele implorou pelo retorno do anjo e por isso que ele voltou. Excitado por isso, Jack cumprimenta o Anjo recém-ressuscitado com um abraço e procede a dizer a todos que ele encontrou um caso. Apesar de parecer que Dean está com humor, verifica-se que o assalto grave foi um caso real, e não um zumbi como Jack pensou, mas sim um Ghoul. Jack também deduziu a identidade do ghoul como namorado de um Mortician de uma foto que ele havia visto lá. Depois de rastrear o ghoul para um banco, um tiroteio acontece. Em uma tentativa de pará-lo, Jack desencadeia uma explosão telecinética que lança o Ghoul e um de segurança do banco para trás. O segurança bate na cabeça em um poste e morre. Jack parece estar lutando com o fato de ter matado alguém e enviado de volta ao bunker. Enquanto Sam e Castiel tentam consolá-lo e dizer-lhe que ele cometeu um erro, Jack parece estar tomando isso mais difícil do que os outros percebem. Uma vez que Dean retorna, ele explica que matou o ghoul. Jack teve uma explosão em relação ao segurança morto e tem medo de que ele machuque os outros dizendo que são tudo o que ele tem e ele não pode machucá-los. Jack joga-os de volta dizendo que se desculpe e se teleporta para fora do bunker. No episódio "Guerra dos Mundos" (War of the Worlds), Winchesters e Asmodeus tentam encontrar Jack que conseguiu se cobrir com a detecção de Asmodeus. Depois de fugir da realidade alternativa, Lúcifer enfraquecido diz a Castiel que ele precisa da ajuda de Jack para derrotar a realidade alternativa de Miguel. Lúcifer também descobre o nome de Jack a a partir de Castiel e parece impressionado. Ao mesmo tempo, os Winchesters lançaram um aviso à todos os caçadores que eles conheciam para localizar Jack, e a xerife Jody Mills lançou um aviso policial ao mesmo tempo. Depois de tomar consciência de uma possível invasão de Miguel Alternativo, Asmodeus afirma se for verdade ele precisava de Jack ao seu lado. No episódio "O Escorpião e o Sapo" (The Scorpion e The Frog), os Winchesters continuam sua busca por Jack. Eles são abordados pelo novo Rei da encruzilhada Barthamus que oferece um feitiço de rastreamento de Nephilim para encontrar Jack em troca do Winchesters ajudando-o a roubar os ossos de Luther Shrike. Em resumo, o feitiço de rastreamento é destruído quando Alice queima os ossos de Barthamus para matá-lo, resultando em Barthamus sendo consumido em chamas. Apesar de perderem a chance de encontrar Jack, os Winchesters ficaram satisfeitos com o resultado quando pararam Barthamus e salvaram Alice de seu acordo. No episódio "O Lugar Ruim" (The Bad Place), Jack revelou ter aprendido a controlar seus poderes e tentar provar que ele é bom, localizando e resgatando Mary Winchester por Sam e Dean, pois ele sabia que eles sentiam sua falta. No entanto, enquanto ele conseguia sentir as realidades alternativas, ele não tinha a capacidade de realmente ver essas realidades e não conseguiu abrir uma fenda. Usando o que os Winchesters lhe ensinaram, Jack faz pesquisas e aprendeu sobre os Dreamwalkers que têm a capacidade de ver em outros mundos enquanto sonham. Na tentativa de resgatar Mary, Jack entra em contato com o Dreamwalker Derek Swan. Jack é capaz de convencer Derek para ajudá-lo a tentar abrir uma fenda na realidade alternativa. Quando Derek usa seus poderes para procurar a realidade correta, Jack se liga telepaticamente com a mente de Derek para ver o que Derek vê por si mesmo. Embora os dois consigam encontrar Mary, Derek não é forte o suficiente para manter a conexão o suficiente para que Jack abra uma fenda. Jack para antes que ele possa ferir seriamente Derek e Derek aconselha Jack procurar Kaia Nieves, que é o mais poderosa Dreamwalker que Derek já conheceu. Derek também é capaz de dar a Jack uma sugestão no melhor lugar para tentar abrir o portal. Pouco tempo depois, anjos à procura de Jack torturam e matam Derek. O assassinato de Derek é descoberto pela xerife Jody Mills, que descobre que a namorada de Derek viu Jack pouco antes da morte de Derek. Depois de obter a confirmação de que Jack era quem a namorada viu, os Winchesters chegaram à conclusão errada de que Jack matou Derek e agora está procurando por Lúcifer. Jack é capaz de rastrear Kaia para uma instalação de tratamento de drogas, e para se disfarçar Jack diz que esta lá pois é viciado em cocaína. Jack eventualmente admite que ele precisa da ajuda de Kaia e se oferece spara ajudar Kaia a escapar em troca. Fazendo um médico desmaiar tocando em sua cabeça, Jack é capaz de ajudar Kaia a escapar através de uma porta com três trancas. No entanto, Kaia se recusa a ajudar Jack e sai correndo, enquanto os Winchesters finalmente o alcançaram. Jack está surpreso ao saber que Derek está morto e explica o que ele realmente estava fazendo, dizendo-lhes que ele aprendeu a controlar alguns de seus poderes. Ele então mostra a visão de Derek que viu Mary Winchester. Jack junta-se aos Winchesters na busca de Kaia, mas fica chocado ao perceber que eles acreditavam que ele era o assassino de Derek. Quando eles explicam que eles acreditavam que ele estava procurando por Lucifer, Jack explica que Lucifer não é nada para ele e que Winchesters e Castiel são sua família. Dean concorda com o sentimento e elogia os esforços de Jack para resgatar Mary. Enquanto eles buscam Kaia, Jack descobre na "rádio dos anjos" que os anjos sequestraram Kaia. Winchesters e Jack conseguem capturar o anjo masculino que, junto com um anjo feminino, está tentando atrair Jack na esperança de que ele possa ajudá-los a criar mais anjos. Jack se recusa e quando os anjos atacam, ele expulsa telepaticamente a fêmea através de uma janela de vidro e uma parede de tijolos. Quando o macho tenta matar Dean, Jack força o anjo masculino com a telequinesia a apontar-se com a própria lâmina de anjo, matando o anjo. Após o resgate, Kaia continua a se recusar a ajudar Winchesters e Jack devido aos seus medos de voltar para o lugar sombriol. Desesperado por salvar Mary, Dean a força apontando uma arma para ela se juntar a eles. À medida que avançam para o local sugerido por Derek, Jack oferece para mostrar a Kaia o que Derek viu para que ela possa ver que não é tudo ruim. Kaia concorda e Jack se liga telepaticamente com ela e mostra a visão de Kaia Derek, ganhando sua cooperação. Enquanto eles dirigem, Winchesters, Kaia e Jack são atacados pelo anjo feminino e outros seis. O grupo foge para um navio onde eles colocam símbolos para manter os anjos afastados, mas os anjos combinam poderes para começar a destruí-los. Embora Jack tenha o poder de derrotar os anjos, ele percebe que eles usarão a "rádio dos anjos" para causar dor debilitante e capturá-lo. Na sugestão de Kaia, ela e Jack combinam poderes em uma tentativa de abrir uma fenda para Mary. Telepaticamente conectando-se a Kaia, Jack guia-a para se afastar do lugar sombrio e e focar em Mary. Quando os anjos atravessam as alas, Jack e Kaia acham Mary e Jack começam a abrir uma fenda. No entanto, Kaia pisca entre Mary e o lugar sombrio. Finalmente, com um grito de Kaia, os dois emitem um brilho amarelo que abre uma fenda e envia uma onda de energia que desintegra os anjos atacantes. Devido a Kaia ter piscado entre Mary e o lugar sombrio, o grupo acaba separado um do outro. Kaia acaba no lado da estrada enquanto os Winchesters são transportados para o lugar sombrio. Jack chega sozinho na realidade alternativa e acorda aos pés de Mary que está presa em uma pequena gaiola de metal. Enquanto Mary olha para Jack com confusão, Jack olha a preocupação de Mary com preocupação. Ao decorrer das realidades extra dimensionais, Jack e Mary se aliam para defender os refugiados do exército de Miguel; enquanto os irmãos Winchedter, castiel e Rowena se aliciam para abrir uma fenda novamente e assim resgatar todos, porém conflitos que envolvem Asmodeus e o arcanjo Gabriel (que supostamente estaria morto) os atrasam. Dado um tempo, nossa família preferida consegue se livrar dos espinhos da trajetória e finalmente entrar na realidade apocalíptica aonde se encontram todos e dois tabus: o encontro de Lucifer e seu filho, Jack; e o vilão da vez, Miguel versão intensificada. Tudo vai relativamente bem: família Winchester e amigos voltam à Terra a salvo, Jack é separado de Lúcifer por Sam, e um suspiro de alívio se espalha pelo ar, até que... em um belo dia, Miguel surpreende a todos estando em solo terráqueo graças à um acordo feito com o rei das mentiras; uma nova brecha em troca de favores, Miguel toma a Terra e Lúcifer desbrava a criação divina com seu filho. Eis que se desencadeia um confronto: a verdade veio à tona, Sam acaba suplicando a ajuda de Jack e tudo é o conflito se inicia Poderes e Habilidades Por ser umNephilim, Jack é um dos seres mais poderosos da criação; No entanto, como filho de um Homem e um Arcanjo, o próprio Lúcifer, o poder de Jack excede o de qualquer Nephilim. Foi declarado várias vezes que Jack possui poder inimaginável e, de acordo com seu pai. O doutor Hess afirmou que a criança poderia destruir todo o universo. O Anjol Miriam declarou que Jack poderia fazer "quase qualquer coisa". O profeta Donatello, que esteve na presença de Deus, Amara e Lúcifer, confundiu inicialmente Jack por Deus quando percebeu o seu poder, como "não escuro, não tóxico", ao contrário de Lucifer, mas ainda muito poderoso. Mesmo antes de deixar o útero, Jack pôde conceder à Castiel o poder de dominar e incinerar sem esforço o príncipe do inferno Dagon e forçar o Príncipe do inferno Asmodeus a fugir quando enfurecido. Eventualmente, revelou-se que, de acordo com Nephilim Lore, Nephilim tornou-se mais forte do que o anjo que os criou, o que significa que Jack acabará se tornando mais poderoso do que o próprio Lúcifer, seu pai angélico. Seu poder é tão grande que ele conseguiu despertar Castiel, que tinha sido enviado para o vazio, um lugar, mesmo que Deus não tenha poder. Mais recentemente, Asmodeus descreveu Jack como uma entidade de poder imenso, e os anjos afirmam que Jack pode ser suficientemente poderoso para produzir novos anjos, algo que não foi feito desde que Deus criou os anjos originais. Após o uso da telequinesia para parar Buddy, Jack ganha maior controle sobre seus poderes, em particular a telequinesia. Em The Bad Place, Jack tem um controle mais avançado e uso de seus poderes depois de praticar com eles. * Cura - Do útero, Jack conseguiu curar os pulsos de fenda de Kelly Kline e a perda de sangue maciça. Ao capacitar Castiel, ele também curou os ferimentos do anjo da briga com Dagon em questão de segundos. * Ressurreição - Ao mesmo tempo que curou os ferimentos de sua mãe, ele a ressuscitou. No entanto, Miriam indicou que, apesar de seu poder vasto, Jack não é poderoso o suficiente para ressuscitar Castiel como ele está "completamente morto". * Premonição - Jack, do útero, conseguiu ver uma visão do confronto entre Castiel e Dagon no Portal do Céu, que ele conseguiu compartilhar com a Kelly. * Concessão de poder - Desde o útero, Jack pôde capacitar temporariamente Castiel ao ponto de ele poder dominar e matar o Prince of Hell Dagon. * Super força - Ao capacitar Castiel, ele lhe concedeu níveis suficientes de força sobre-humana para dominar sem esforço o Príncipe do Inferno Dagon, que batia facilmente Castiel enquanto ele só estava usando seus poderes Seraphim. * Negação de poder - Ao capacitar Castiel, ele lhe concedeu o poder de tornar Dagon completamente impotente. * Realidade Alternativa - O nascimento de Jack foi capaz de abrir uma fenda em uma realidade alternativa. Sob a influência de um Asmodeus disfarçado, Jack pôde abrir um Hell Gate para libertar o Shedim. No entanto, isso exigiu a concentração total de Jack e quando sua concentração falhou, o Hell Gate fechou. Jack mais tarde experimentou na tentativa de abrir uma porta para resgatar Mary da realidade alternativa, mas determinou que, enquanto ele pudesse sentir por aí, ele precisava de um Dreamwalker para poder ver o reino. Ao combinar seus poderes com Kaia assim, devido a sua intermitência entre Mary e o Lugar sombrio, Jack transportou todos para três locais diferentes: Kaia até uma estrada, ele próprio para perto de Mary e os Winchesters para o lugar sombrio. * Electroquinesia - o trabalho de Jack causou uma queda de energia. Em seu estado normal, ele também conseguiu efetuar as obras de máquinas e eletricidade, como lâmpadas e uma máquina de venda automática. Quando assustado, ele também pode fazer com que a eletricidade fique mal. * Controle do solo - Quando Jack fica enfurecido com Asmodeus prejudicando Winchesters e Donatello, sua raiva faz com que o chão treme. * Envelhecimento rápido - Logo após o nascimento, Jack acelerou voluntariamente o processo natural de envelhecimento de seu corpo para se tornar um adulto rapidamente. * Telequinesia- Jack pôde enviar explosões poderosas de energia telekinetic forte o suficiente para bater duas pessoas inconscientes ao mesmo tempo. Quando Jack fez isso, ondas visíveis de energia emanaram dele. Em um momento de dor, Jack acidentalmente jogou um tatuador em uma sala. Isso aconteceu sem as ondas visíveis de energia, indicando que Jack pode usar ambas as formas de telequinesia. Para salvar a vida de Sam, Jack explodiu Buddy em uma sala com uma explosão telekinetic emanando de sua mão enquanto desviava uma bala apenas olhando para ela. Depois disso, Jack ganhou o controle de sua telekinesis, usando-o para levitar um lápis e criando uma pequena onda de choque para derrubar Sam, Dean e Castiel. No entanto, quando Jack tentou usá-lo para ajudar contra Dave Mather, ele acidentalmente pegou um guarda de segurança na explosão e o matou. Quando Jack usa sua habilidade de produzir uma explosão ou onda de choque, seus olhos brilham em ouro, mas não quando o usava de maneira mais controlada, como quando ele levantou o lápis. Quando confrontado por dois anjos hostis, Jack conseguiu bater um com uma explosão telekinetica com tanta força que ela foi voando através de uma janela de vidro e depois uma parede de tijolos. Ele também conseguiu forçar telekineticamente outro anjo a esfaquear-se com sua própria lâmina de anjo. * Teletransportação - Jack mostrou a capacidade de se teletransportar depois de ser chateado por uma conversa e querer estar longe disso. Ele foi mais tarde capaz de usar essa habilidade deixar o bunker dos homens de cartas de propósito. Quando ele se teletransporta, Jack mostra o som de asas batendo como um anjo. * Telepatia - Jack mostrou a habilidade de chamar telefonicamente para Castiel, que podia ouvir Jack mesmo no vazio. Mesmo a Entidade Cósmica ficou surpresa como poderia algo despertar Castiel em seu domínio. Mais tarde, ao tocar suas mãos na cabeça de Derek Swan, Jack pôde ver tudo o que Derek viu com seus poderes. No entanto, usar este poder no Derek fez com que as veias no rosto brilhassem. Jack mais tarde usou essa habilidade da mesma forma para mostrar aos Winchesters e Kaia Nieves o que Derek tinha visto do universo alternativo e de sua mãe. * Resistência reforçada - Jack já declarou que não dormia muito, mas ao contrário de um anjo ainda precisa dormir. * Ocultação sobrenatural - Quando Jack não quer ser encontrado, seus poderes o escondem subconscientemente de outros seres sobrenaturais. Isso foi demonstrado pelo fato de que o Asmodeus é incapaz de seguir seu paradeiro. * Invulnerabilidade - Ao contrário de outros Nephilim, Jack é completamente invulnerável contra uma lâmina de anjo. Jack tinha se esfaqueado no peito várias vezes com uma faca de açougue e não morreu, pois tal dano mataria qualquer humano comum. No entanto, Jack ainda pode sentir dor, como mostrado quando ele se encolheu e reflexivamente jogou um tatuador por causa da dor da agulha. Ele também pode ser nocauteado e ferido por um trauma de força contundente na cabeça como qualquer humano comum. * Imunidade - Apesar de sua herança angélica, Jack é imune a anjos que banem sigilos quando nem mesmo seu pai Lucifer é imune aos sigilos. Ele também era imune à guarda dos anjos. * Regeneração - Ele foi capaz de remover facilmente uma lâmina de anjo do peito e curou rapidamente a ferida em segundos. Depois de obter duas tatuagens, ambos curaram em segundos até o ponto de que não havia sinal de que existiam. Depois que Jack se esfaqueou várias vezes no baú com uma faca de açougueiro, suas feridas curaram em meros momentos. * Sedação - Como um anjo, Jack pode colocar uma pessoa a dormir com apenas um toque. * Super Força- Jack possui uma força desumana que é suficiente para arrancar a maçaneta de porta de uma porta que estava triplicada. * Combustão Molecular (combinada com Kaia Nieves) - Quando Jack e Kaia combinaram poderes para abrir uma porta para uma realidade alternativa, os gritos de Kaia fizeram com que eles emitiam um brilho que provocou seis anjos próximos a virar pó. Fraquezas * Portal celestial (possivelmente) - Devido a Jack possuir uma alma humana, os anjos acreditavam que levá-lo através do portal enquanto Kelly estava grávida dele efetivamente destruiria Jack. Mais tarde, depois que Jack se teletransportou para longe do bunker para proteger Winchester e Castiel de si mesmo, Castiel perguntou a Duma se Jack estava na velha cela de Metatron no céu, pois acreditava que os anjos o levaram. * Electrocussão - Sam conseguiu tornar Jack inconsciente com uma explosão de Taser. * Angel Radio - Ouvir os anjos se comunicarem com o a "rádio dos anjos" causou a dor debilitante de Jack. * Extração da graça (possivelmente) - Os Winchesters acreditam que, ao extrair a graça de Jack, eles poderiam remover seus poderes e deixá-lo um humano comum. * Trauma contundente - Buddy foi capaz de bater Jack inconsciente usando uma lareira de poker. * Espada de um Arcanjo (possivelmente) - Como Jack é um Nephilim gerado por um Arcanjo é possível que a espada de um possa mata-lo. * O Colt, Espada dos Anjos e Faca dos demônios não tem nenhum poder sobre ele. Aparência Física Ao nascer, Jack assumiu a forma de um jovem adulto humano caucasiano com cabelos castanhos escuros. Ao contrário de qualquer outro ser visto no show, os olhos de Jack iluminam o ouro. Eles geralmente brilham quando Jack usa seus poderes. Quando Sam descobriu Jack escondido no canto da sala, ele estava visivelmente assustado com a aparência um tanto assustadora de Jack. Depois que ele encontra o xerife Christine Clark, Jack obtém uma roupa. Personalidade Enquanto ainda estava no ventre de sua mãe, Jack mostrou estar ciente de seus arredores. Ele olhou para o Dr. Turner durante um exame e escolheu ativamente Castiel como seu novo protetor e guia, substituindo Dagon e até mesmo indo tão longe como para ajudar Castiel a matar Dagon. Como o pai dele é Lúcifer, é uma suposição geral de que Jack é a personificação do puro mal. Esta crença foi originalmente compartilhada mesmo por sua mãe, que tentou suicídio para que seu filho não fosse desencadeado sobre o mundo. Jack a ressuscitou, no entanto, salvando-se no processo. Kelly então ficou convencido de que Jack poderia estar bem e que o mundo precisava dele. Eventualmente, Castiel também ficou esperançoso de que Jack poderia trazer a paz. Ele afirmou que ele foi mostrado uma visão de um futuro sem dor, medo ou sofrimento. Após o parto, o bebê envelhece rapidamente e deixa sua mãe morta em sua cama enquanto ele se retira para o berçário. Quando Sam o descobre, Jack agora é um adulto e sorri ameaçadoramente para o caçador. Imediatamente depois de nascer, Jack começou a procurar seu pai e mostrou grande confusão no mundo ao seu redor. Tudo o que ele parecia saber era que sua mãe estava no céu e seu pai deveria estar esperando por ele, mas nada além disso. Enquanto Jack possuía memórias enquanto ele estava no útero, ele não pareceu entender o que eles queriam dizer. Jack demonstrou desfrutar de prazeres simples, como comer comida lixo com Clark e usar seus poderes para obter um pouco mais. Jack foi mostrado para ver Castiel como seu pai em vez de Lúcifer devido ao que Kelly lhe contou sobre Castiel. Ele também vê os Winchesters como sua família e afirma que Lucifer não é nada para ele. Categoria:Personagens Décima Segunda Temporada Categoria:Personagens Recorrentes